


A Close Shave

by LuciferaBlack



Series: Lizzington Daddy Kink [13]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz was adopted at 14 by family friend Raymond, after her dad Sam passed away. Liz is now 18 and her relationship with her adoptive father Raymond continues to be very close. She still loves watching him shave during their morning routine, but now that she's older, she realizes her true feelings for him.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Series: Lizzington Daddy Kink [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797448
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a lot busier than I used to be, but I'm enjoying writing my fics during breaks. Still my favourite hobby!
> 
> I'm not sure if this premise has already been done before. It's just such a cute and smutty scenario, I had to do it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

High school was out for the Summer break, so Liz was free to sleep in every morning. However, she liked to get up early so that she could spend time with Raymond, who had adopted her when she was fourteen. They’d been dad and daughter for four years now. Liz was very attached to Raymond, and she loved him a lot. Before her dad Sam passed away, Liz knew Raymond as her dad’s best friend.

As per their usual routine, Liz and Raymond were in the bathroom together at the twin sinks; she was brushing her teeth while he was shaving. She loved the scent of his shaving cream. It was familiar, comforting, masculine…and sexy. He always smelled very nice. Liz rinsed her mouth and then patted her lips dry on the towel. She turned to look at Raymond and she leaned against the countertop.

Red glanced at Lizzie, and she was smiling as she watched him move the razor over the last bit of shaving cream on his face. He went back to concentrating on removing any leftover stubble.

“This is my favourite part of the morning.” Liz said softly.

Red chuckled amusedly.

“Why, Lizzie?” Red asked curiously.

“I dunno…I guess it’s…our time. Our little routine. And I like watching you shave. It’s fun.” Liz said.

Red smiled, and in the mirror, he saw Lizzie pick up the can of shaving cream and put it to her nose to sniff it.

“That’s sweet. I enjoy this time, too.” Red said.

Lizzie smiled and put the shaving cream down.

“It smells so good.” She said.

Red wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so he stayed silent and began rinsing his face. He then patted his face with the towel and turned to Lizzie.

“I have to shower now, sweetheart.” Red said.

Liz nodded shyly.

“Um…can I try giving you a shave tomorrow morning?” Liz said timidly.

“Uh…” Red responded in astonishment.

“I know how to do it. I’ve watched you do it so many times.” She said.

Red looked into Lizzie’s hopeful eyes, and he couldn’t resist.

“Okay. Sure. Tomorrow morning.” Red agreed.

“Awesome.” Liz giggled.

Liz watched Raymond step closer to the tub and take his pyjama t-shirt off. He put it in the laundry hamper and looked at her; Liz felt a little warm and embarrassed, so she averted her gaze and took her leave. Raymond gently closed the door after her. Liz pondered her feelings for Raymond; it felt like love…in a different way than she used to feel for Sam. This felt more like a crush, although she was embarrassed to admit it even to herself.

Liz sat on her bed and went on her computer for a while, then Raymond left the bathroom. Liz caught a glimpse of him wearing only a towel around his waist as he walked to his bedroom. She felt excited by seeing him like that. She’d been trying to suppress these feelings lately because she knew Raymond was her adoptive father and she should have a normal father-daughter relationship with him. It seemed that suppressing the feelings just made them pop up even more frequently. Her crush was growing stronger. Liz was startled when Raymond appeared in her doorway, still wearing his towel.

“I forgot to ask, do you have any special requests for when I go grocery shopping?” Red asked.

Lizzie was avoiding looking at him, and he realized that maybe he should save future conversations for when he was wearing clothes. She was probably embarrassed or weirded out.

“I’d like a watermelon and maybe some mangoes.” Liz said.

“Alright, sweetheart. I’ll get those for you. I’ll go get dressed.” Red said, then he quickly went into his bedroom.

Red felt bad for making Lizzie uncomfortable, but as he thought about it, he wondered if it wasn’t discomfort but something else…like…a crush? Lizzie didn’t normally seem uncomfortable or embarrassed when he was scantily clad in boxers, pyjamas, etc. around the house. In fact, she was typically glued to his side no matter what he was wearing, including while he was shaving. Perhaps Lizzie’s sudden coyness was due to attraction. Red found that he liked to think she had a crush on him, but then he extinguished that thought immediately. He shouldn’t be attracted to his adoptive daughter—but he was. Lizzie had blossomed into a mature young woman, and she was gorgeous, sweet and clever. Red felt as if he couldn’t control the way he responded to her, physically and emotionally.

Liz watched Raymond leave his bedroom, now wearing his buttoned shirt and trousers. He stopped by her doorway.

“I’ll be back soon, Lizzie, with watermelon and mangoes.” Red said.

“Okay.” Liz said giddily.

Raymond smiled at her and then he left to buy groceries. Liz went into the living room and watched TV until Raymond arrived back home, then they had lunch, with mangoes for dessert. Red looked at Lizzie and gazed a little too long at her while she licked the mango juice from her lips.

“It’s good, huh?” Red said amusedly.

“Yeah. Mm. It’s so juicy!” Liz said, then she dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

Red looked away and felt somewhat uncomfortable; he mentally scolded himself for thinking of Lizzie in a sexual way.

“Thanks for getting the fruit for me, Daddy.” Liz said.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Red said softly; the term ‘Daddy’ made him feel weird. He was conflicted about his feelings towards Lizzie, and hearing her say ‘Daddy’ made him feel dirty. And yet…he felt something else, too…

Lizzie accidentally dropped the bit of mango she was holding and it fell back into the bowl.

“Oh. It’s juicy _and_ slippery.” Liz said wryly, fetching the elusive piece of mango from her bowl.

Red was flustered; was Lizzie making sexual innuendos on purpose? Surely not. It was simply his mind going into the gutter. He watched her finish eating and suckle the mango juice from her finger. Liz sensed Raymond staring at her, so she self-consciously paused and looked at him. He still stared at her.

“I know, I should use my napkin.” Liz said of her manners.

“Hm? No no, it’s not about that…” Red said dismissively.

“What is it about? You’re watching me…” She said.

“Sorry. I uh…I guess I got lost in thought.” He said.

Liz was still very curious, so she stared at Raymond until he spoke again.

“It was cute.” He said.

Liz raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“The way you were eating the mango. I found it cute. I didn’t mean to stare at you.” Red said wryly.

“Oh. Thanks. It’s okay. You can stare at me if you want.” Liz said humorously.

They smiled at each other and shared what felt like a moment of flirtation.

“Um…I’ll wash the bowls for you, Daddy.” Liz said, collecting the dishes and escaping the awkward yet thrilling situation.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Red said.

“You’re welcome.” She said, now at the kitchen sink.

Liz felt excited from the extra attention she just received from Raymond; it was as if her crush noticed her. She realized Raymond was her adoptive dad, but she couldn’t seem to help how she felt about him. Her love for him had gradually turned into this _crush_ or whatever it was. Liz rinsed the bowls rather absentmindedly, so she sprayed some water on herself and onto the floor. She turned the tap off and placed the bowls in the drying rack, then she used a paper towel to wipe up the water droplets.

Red turned around in his chair and saw Lizzie facing away from him, on all fours in her tiny denim shorts, wiping the floor. Now confronted with her adorable butt, he felt a subtle stirring in his loins. He never experienced this around Lizzie before. Her butt was delectable.

“…Lizzie, what are you doing?” Red asked amusedly.

“I splashed some water, so I’m cleaning up.” Liz said, taking longer than necessary; she figured she might as well show Raymond her butt while she was down there.

“Do you need any help?” He asked.

“Nope! All done.” She said, then she finally got up and threw the paper towel in the garbage.

“Would you like to—” He began.

“Yes.” She said too eagerly.

Red chuckled.

“I didn’t finish the question.” He said humorously.

“I’m up for anything.” She said.

“…Alright, well, I was going to ask if you wanted to watch TV with me for a while.” He said.

Lizzie nodded enthusiastically.

“Okay, sweetheart. Let’s go get comfy on the couch.” Red said.

Lizzie followed him to the couch and sat down very close beside him. He glanced at her and she sheepishly moved away a few inches.

“You can…sit closer to me—if you want to.” Red said.

“Okay.” Liz said, then she moved closer again.

As Raymond browsed channels for something to watch, Liz subtly got closer and closer to him until she was leaning against him. She was ecstatic when he put his arm around her. Red was enjoying snuggling Lizzie. He began daydreaming again, and then he heard her moan, which startled him out of his reverie.

“Those Frosties look yummy. I love the peanut butter and chocolate ones.” Liz said, watching the commercial.

“Oh! Right. Yes.” Red said nervously.

“You like those too, right Daddy?” She said.

“Yeah! I do. Very tasty.” He said.

“Yeah. Maybe we could get some tomorrow?” She said persuasively.

“Sounds wonderful. I’ll treat you to a Frosty and whatever else you’d like.” He said indulgently.

“Thanks, Daddy.” She said, nestling into him.

“…Any time, baby.” He said.

Liz smiled as she rested against Raymond. They watched TV for a while, but she was distracted by the amazing scent of his aftershave.

“You smell nice. Um…do you have enough shaving cream for tomorrow morning? I wanna lather you up a lot.” Liz said, then she blushed as she realized what that sounded like.

“Uh… _Yes_ …I’m fully loaded, ready to go—with shaving cream.” Red said awkwardly.

“Good.” She said, then they went silent again.

“I love you, Lizzie.” Red said softly.

“I love you too, Daddy.” Liz said, nuzzling against his shoulder once more.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After a lazy day, Liz put her nightshirt on. She sat on her bed and got absorbed in a magazine article about sex. She was startled when Raymond appeared in her doorway. Liz quickly put the magazine face-down on the bed and looked up at him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m all done with the bathroom, if you need it.” Red said.

“Okay. I’ll go brush my teeth.” Liz said, getting off the bed.

“Okay. Goodnight, sweetheart.” He said.

“Night, Daddy.” She said, then she hugged him tightly.

Their hug felt amazing; neither of them wanted it to end, but after a while, they figured they should stop. They pulled back and smiled at each other; Lizzie walked past Red and went into the bathroom. Red listened for a moment until he heard the sound of Lizzie’s electric toothbrush turning on, then he sneaked a peek at the magazine. Lizzie had been reading an article about the g-spot and sexual activities to help stimulate it. _My goodness_ , he thought. Firstly, Red had no idea they wrote about such things in young women’s magazines, and secondly, Lizzie was curious about sex and wanting to find her g-spot! He put the magazine down and quietly went into his bedroom, where he closed the door and slumped into bed. Red cursed under his breath about his newfound attraction to Lizzie, but then he began fantasizing about helping her find her g-spot. Red wondered if Lizzie played with herself and how she liked it; he wondered what she looked like with her hand between her legs, orgasming.

“Fuck…” Red breathed as he pulled his boxers down.

Red decided to indulge himself. Lizzie was supposed to shave his face for him in the morning, and perhaps if he took the edge off now, he wouldn’t run into any embarrassing situations tomorrow. Red slowly and tightly stroked his member at first as he imagined entering Lizzie’s tight warmth. He pictured thrusting upwards and gyrating inside her to rub her g-spot; he could almost see, feel and hear her. Red sighed and frantically pumped his cock to bring him to the release he so badly needed. Before long, his breath caught and he tensed up with the intense pleasure. His semen warmly spurted onto his abdomen, then the relief set in. He reached over for some tissues and tidied his abdomen before relaxing comfortably on his pillow. Red felt guilty for his inappropriate fantasy, but at least he was satisfied. He figured this would cure his shameful craving.

When Liz got into bed, she finished reading the article, all the while daydreaming about Raymond using his experience to pleasure her. She felt horny, but she was tired and she wanted to get up early to give Raymond a shave, so she turned the lamp off and went to sleep.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

Liz was annoyed when her alarm loudly beeped, startling her awake in the morning. She hurriedly turned it off and wanted to go back to sleep, but she recalled her plan to give Raymond a shave. Liz sprang into action. She left her bedroom and met Raymond in the hallway.

“Oh, good morning, Daddy.” Liz said.

“Good morning, sweetheart. How about we have breakfast and then you can…give me a shave afterwards. Do you still want to do that? You don’t have to.” Red said.

“I want to! Sounds like a good plan.” She said, then she went to use the bathroom and wash up.

Red poured cereal into their bowls and then poured the milk. He still felt guilty for fantasizing about Lizzie last night. He felt like such a pervert for lusting after the young woman he’d adopted. Red took two spoons out of the drawer, but he flinched and dropped them when Lizzie’s arms went around his midsection.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” Liz said, pulling away.

“It’s quite alright. I wasn’t paying attention.” Red said, picking up the utensils and placing them in the sink to be washed later.

Liz got two clean spoons out for Raymond and put them in the bowls to make up for scaring him half to death.

“Thanks, Lizzie.” Red said wryly.

“You’re welcome. Can I have a hug?” Liz said, smiling.

“Of course, now that I’m not holding utensils.” He joked.

They stepped closer and embraced each other tightly; their hug lasted longer than what was probably appropriate, then they pulled back. They smiled at one another and then sat at the table to eat their cereal. When they were finished breakfast, Red felt nervous about Lizzie shaving him because they would be in such close quarters. What if something embarrassing happened, like he got an erection?

“You don’t have to give me a shave today, Lizzie…” Red said.

“I know, but I _want_ to. Can I, Daddy?” Liz said.

Red couldn’t say no to Lizzie, especially when she was adorably determined to do something.

“Of course. Just checking to see if you still wanted to do it.” Red said nervously.

“You should just wear a towel.” Liz said.

Liz noticed Raymond’s surprised expression, and she started blushing.

“—I don’t want to get any shaving cream on your clothes.” Liz added hastily.

“…Okay. I’ll go get into a towel, and I’ll meet you in the bathroom.” Red said.

Liz smiled and nodded. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then Raymond joined her wearing only a towel around his waist. He smiled at her before retrieving his shaving cream and razor from the cabinet.

“Well…where do you want me?” Red asked.

“Um…if you could sit on the edge of the tub, that would be good.” Liz said.

“Alright.” He said, then he sat down, carefully making sure his towel stayed closed enough.

Liz playfully bit her lip and giggled.

“I’m gonna give you a _huge_ foam beard.” She said humorously.

Red chuckled.

“Not _too_ huge, or I won’t get a close enough shave.” He said lightheartedly.

“Don’t worry, I’m just joking.” She said giddily.

Liz squirted some shaving cream into her palm and spread it around between both hands.

“Do you trust me?” Liz asked.

“Absolutely. I’m in your hands, Lizzie.” Red said earnestly.

Liz liked the sound of that. She applied the creamy lathered shaving cream to Raymond’s cheeks, around his mouth and under his chin, going down onto his neck. Red watched Lizzie concentrate, and he was once again struck by her beauty. Once she was satisfied with her application, she rinsed and dried her hands.

“I’m nervous now. I don’t wanna hurt you.” Liz said as she picked up the razor.

“You won’t hurt me, sweetheart. You know what you’re doing. Besides, I put a brand new razor on it. Do it in smooth strokes…” Red said, realizing he just made a sexual innuendo.

“Okay. I’ll start over here.” She said softly.

Liz gently made a smooth downward motion with the razor from Raymond’s sideburn to his jawline, then she paused and checked her work. No stubble, no nicks, so she continued. She rinsed the razor with hot water and did the next stroke.

“Does it feel okay so far, Daddy?” Liz asked.

Red was relaxed and luxuriating in the shave, especially as he could enjoy the closeup view of Lizzie in her nightshirt in front of him.

“It feels _very_ good, Lizzie. I could get used to this.” Red said suavely.

Liz giggled quietly and resumed the shave. When she finished half of Raymond’s face, she ran the backs of her fingers down his cheek, revelling in the smoothness. They both got a little lost in the moment.

“…I…did a good job…” Liz said as an excuse for the caress.

“Mm.” Red responded in agreement—and interest.

Liz was enticed by the quiet rumble of Raymond’s response; she stepped closer between his knees and began shaving the other half of his face. Red subtly glanced at Lizzie’s breasts; luckily for him, there was a graphic printed on the front of the nightshirt, which gave him an excuse to look there. He could tell Lizzie wasn’t wearing a bra under her nightshirt, and he imagined feeling her breasts in his hands, seeing them bare, suckling her nipples. Red wanted to pull her into his lap and press his growing erection against her.

Liz found her arousal increasing as she stood between Raymond’s knees, running the razor over his skin, being close enough to kiss him or rub against him. She glanced down his chest and abdomen, and it appeared for a moment that he had an erection, but then he shifted and moved the towel. Liz looked into Raymond’s eyes, and he gave her a brief smile. Was he getting hard from the shave, or did she just imagine it? Raymond tilted his head back, exposing his neck to her to finish the shave. She moved even closer to him and held his cheek as she carefully shaved under his jaw and chin.

When Liz finished, she rinsed the razor and placed it on the vanity. Liz cupped Raymond’s jaw in her hands and inspected her work again, lightly caressing his warm skin. They maintained eye contact, trying to figure out where this was going.

“…I’ll use a warm washcloth now.” Liz said rather breathily.

“Okay.” Red said softly.

Liz stepped away and wet a cloth with warm water, then she wrung out the excess before returning to Raymond. She lovingly wiped his skin, rinsing away any remaining shaving cream; she took a long time on purpose to make this experience last longer. Eventually, she stopped fussing over Raymond and put the cloth on the vanity. They gazed at each other again for some time, then Liz timidly put her hands on Raymond’s cheeks.

Red was astonished; the look in Lizzie’s brilliant blue eyes was one of burning desire. Her hands caressed his face and she drew closer until their lips were a few inches away. Red dare not speak or move for fear of ruining the moment. Liz felt such strong love and arousal, she got carried away and soon found herself on the verge of kissing Raymond on the lips. He didn’t pull back, so she felt encouraged to experiment. Liz gradually leaned down and placed the lightest feathery kiss on Raymond’s lips. She felt a surge of excitement and erotic pleasure from this hint of a kiss.

Red was so stunned, he could hardly believe what was happening. However, he realized that Lizzie’s soft lips brushed over his, and were now about a millimetre away. He seized the opportunity. Red closed the slight gap, gently pressing his lips to hers. Lizzie breathed heavier and kissed him more firmly now that she knew it was okay. He gently put his hands on her waist, and she moaned. They wanted each other so badly, he gave in to his lust.

“Lizzie…” Red said.

Liz pulled back and looked at Raymond, worried he was going to put a stop to this.

“Sweetheart, uh…would you—” Red said.

“Yes.” Liz said eagerly.

Red chuckled slightly at Lizzie’s habit of agreeing before he asked anything.

“Would you like to perhaps…shower?…With me?” Red asked nervously.

“ _Yes_.” Liz said even more enthusiastically.

“We don’t have to, if it’s too weird, I just thought it might be a good way to start things off.” He said.

“I want to. I wanna see you naked.” She admitted.

“Wow. This is all a tad overwhelming. Are you _sure_ , Lizzie? Our relationship will change.” He said.

“I want our relationship to change. To include stuff like this…” She said breathily, then she took her nightshirt off.

Liz smirked at Raymond’s flabbergasted expression; he stared at her breasts and then surveyed her entire body.

“Oh my goodness.” Red said.

“Can we shower now?” Liz asked.

“Yes.” He said.

Liz watched Raymond stand up and remove the towel from his lower half, and she’d never been more aroused. She blushed as she gazed lustfully at his manhood; she craved it. He was perfectly proportioned, and the sight of his member made her become wet in anticipation. Red’s confidence was boosted by Lizzie’s reaction. He turned the shower on and stepped in, then she joined him. They began washing, but they were very distracted by one another’s nudity. Liz tried not to stare at Raymond’s crotch, but it was difficult to resist. When they were done rinsing off, they looked at each other.

“Um, could we go in your room now?” Liz asked.

“Yes, sweetheart. Come on.” Red said, then he turned the water off and they stepped out.

Once dry, Liz and Raymond went into his bedroom. She got on the bed and gazed hopefully at him until he joined her. Raymond crawled overtop of her and gently kissed her, then he looked into her eyes.

“Are you comfortable?” Red asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Liz said softly.

“We don’t have to go all the way.” He assured her.

“I’ve had sex before, Daddy.” She said timidly.

“ _Really?”_ He said in surprise.

“Yeah. When I was dating Johnny last year…” She said shyly.

At first, Red was angry that Johnny had defiled his sweet little Lizzie, but then he realized this meant Lizzie would be accustomed to sex. He could experiment and help her find her g-spot.

“Are you mad at me, Daddy?” Liz asked.

“No, baby.” Red said softly; he caressed the side of her head and pressed his shaft against her delicate flesh.

“…Maybe you shouldn’t call me ‘Daddy’…” Red added.

“But you’re my Daddy.” She argued.

Red paused and sighed as he felt dirty for a moment, but then Lizzie began humping him.

“Please, Daddy?” Liz pouted, begging him to continue.

“Oh god…Alright, baby…” Red said breathily, then he matched her rhythm, pressing and rubbing against her to stimulate her clit.

Liz moaned blissfully.

“It feels so good!” Liz purred.

“Mmm.” Red moaned.

Liz felt Raymond move down, trailing kisses over her breasts and down her tummy. He looked up at her face and she nodded, so he put his mouth on her sensitive folds. Liz moaned airily and writhed as Raymond licked and suckled; she clutched the bedding as her pleasure spiked.

“I…don’t wanna orgasm too soon.” Liz said worriedly.

Red stopped and looked up at Lizzie.

“You can have more than one orgasm, sweetheart…” Red said.

“Oh.” She said embarrassedly.

“I can give you _orgasm after orgasm_. Do you want that?” He said seductively.

Lizzie nodded vigorously.

“Okay, baby. Just relax.” He rumbled.

Red went down on Lizzie again, determined to give her unparalleled pleasure. Lizzie was young and inexperienced; she’d had sex before, but clearly Johnny was no match for Red. Also, she must not have read about multiple orgasms in her magazines yet. He would show her what it’s like.

Liz’s legs trembled as Raymond’s tongue quickly flicked over her clit. She mewled when he firmly sucked her clit, then as his tongue rubbed it again, she tensed up and climaxed. Liz squirmed with the waves of pleasure, then she settled down; Raymond paused and pressed soft kisses into her inner thighs. His fingers petted her pubic hair and she started to get urgently aroused again. With perfect timing, Raymond gently moved his fingertips in circles around her clit, gradually working back up to more intense stimulation. Sure enough, she was close to orgasming once more.Red could tell Lizzie was getting close, so he increased his efforts. Soon, she was trembling and moaning as she peaked. She pulled away from his hand because she became too sensitive. Red got on top of Lizzie and nuzzled her neck.

“You’re gorgeous.” Red murmured.

“Thanks, Daddy. You’re so handsome.” Liz said breathily.

Red still felt weird about being called Daddy in this context, yet it turned him on.

“Thank you. Do you want to continue?” He said.

“Yeah. I want to feel your dick inside me. I want you to come.” She said, blushing.

“Mm. Tell Daddy when you’re ready.” He said lustfully.

“I’m ready now.” She purred.

Liz felt Raymond reach down and position his tip against her slippery opening. She breathed heavier as he slowly entered her; she relaxed and adjusted to his size while he kissed her temple and breathed in her ear. Liz put her hands on Raymond’s back and spread her legs wider. She began gently grinding her hips to give him the hint to start thrusting. He ground his hips in rhythm with her, and she suddenly felt this surge of tingling, orgasmic pleasure, which caused her to gasp.

“You okay?” Red asked quietly.

“Ohhh…Yes…I’ve never… _oh god_ …felt that before.” Liz said weakly.

“I think we found your g-spot.” He rumbled.

Liz was elated.

“Really?!” She said excitedly, then she moaned as she was distracted by the sensation again.

Red smirked slightly and continued gyrating with Lizzie until she was frantic. He then started thrusting quickly, slipping against her very wet walls. Liz couldn’t control the volume of her cries, nor the way her legs shook. She whined in complete ecstasy as she reached the most powerful orgasm. Red thrust into Lizzie while she panted and whimpered beneath him. He felt her body pumping and tugging his cock so tightly, it drove him to the edge immediately. He bucked his hips and slumped slightly as he came with force, spurting repeatedly into her. Liz could tell Raymond was coming, and she was thrilled.

“Oh, _Daddy_.” Liz mewled.

Red moaned and then he shuddered with the last of his orgasm. He caught his breath and then looked at Lizzie, who was smiling dreamily at him.

“It was good for you, right baby?” Red said.

“Oh my god, yes! Yes, yes! I wanna keep doing this with you, Daddy.” Liz said, now holding him tightly.

“I want that, too, Lizzie. And you can shave me anytime you want.” He said.

Liz giggled happily.

“Okay!” She said.

Liz felt Raymond withdraw from her, along with a sexy warm slippery sensation.

“Ooh. That turned me on again.” She said flirtatiously.

Red smirked at Lizzie.

“Perhaps we can do it again after lunch, sweetheart.” Red said.

“Okay, Daddy.” Liz said sweetly.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I had to write and post this even though I still have some works in progress I need to complete.


End file.
